Dark Egyptian Nights: Thief King Bakura
by AshleyKazekage
Summary: This is a Thief King Bakura love story, the characters and such don't really go along with the actual storyline it's just made up content, but nonetheless, enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ata.. Ata?.. ATA!" Atem shouts, waking you right up. "Wh-what?" You gush. "Ugh, honestly sister, you must learn to get up earlier." Atem scolds. "Hmph.. I will sleep for as long as I want." You state, nodding your head. Atem fodls his arms. "Ata, you're supposed to be princess, so that means you must-" "Get up early and pay respect to the villagers.. I know." You sigh, ending his sentence. "Please sis, lets not have to go through this every morning." Atem sighs. "Alright, give me at least five more minutes." You say, looking at the sundial on the balcony of your room. Atem folds his arms. "What? Don't stare at me!" You hiss. "Alright, two minutes." Atem says. "Oi!" You say, sitting up. "Now wait just a minute, who put you in charge?" You inquire. "Well considering I am the oldest.." Atem replies, grasping the knob to your bedroom door. "By two months!" You complain. Atem smirks and walks out.  
>You roll your eyes and get up. You dress in your usual pure white shawl, and put your small crown on your head. You sit in the mirror as you start weaving your jet black shoulder-length hair. You hated doing it, but it was tradition. "Are you ready yet?" Atem asks, coming back in. "I have to do my hair." You reply. Atem sighs and walks back out.<p>

Alright, half an hour later you were ready for the day. You are escorted out into your village by two bodyguards and the high priest, Seto. "Might I say, your highness is looking nice today." Seto comments. "Uh-huh." You reply, looking around. The villagers would normally get scared around the bodyguards so they step away. Two kids came running out of no where and one of them trips over in front of one of the guards. "Why you little brat!" He scowls. "Enough!" You shout. The guard steps back as you approach the child, laying on the ground. You help him to his feet. "Next time be a little more careful, okay?" You say with a comforting smile. The little boy nods and runs off with his friends. You stand back up and face your guards with disgust. "You must not be quite so coarse to the children." You scold. He lowers his head. "I am sorry your highness." He replies. You sigh and shake your head. "Lets keep going." You say, continuing walking.  
>"I like days like today, nice and sunny." You comment, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Um.. It's always like this." Seto says. "Yeah, that's why I like it." You say. Seto looks at you with confusion. "We must pray to Ra that our skies continue to shine brightly and light up our village." You say, spreading your arms out to enjoy the sunlight.<br>"... Shall we keep going?" Seto asks. "Uh-huh." You reply and continue walking.

"Atem?... Ateeeem?" You frown as he doesn't respond. Dozed off into his own world the 'prince' seems tired. You figured there was only one way.. *Slap* "OW! Hey! Ata! What was that for?" He questions. "You were ignoring me. Now, the day's almost over, so I'll leave you to dismiss everyone." You say. Atem frowns. "Don't complain brother, after all, _you're the oldest_." You grin and make your way up to your room.

Upon opening the door you find a disturbing surprise..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

You stare at your room, shocked. It had been trashed. Clothes were all over the place, objects and relics laying on the ground, the bed was messed up, the cupboards and wardrobes had been rummaged through, even the giant king size bed was flipped over. You gasp at the sight. You dared to walk in and look around. "What the hell?" You whimper. "Heh, you'll do nicely." You hear a deep, mysterious voice say. You gasp and turn around to see a man with a bag full of your jewels and other treasures. "Wh-what do you think you're doing here!" You question. But the man just laughs. "Is it not obvious that I am a thief?" He chuckles. "How the heck did you get in the palace!" You question. "You should be more concerned about yourself, dear." He says, stepping closer. You step back in fear. "I-I'll call the guards if you come any closer!" You warn. But the man just chuckles and walks even closer. "Go ahead, but I doubt they'll come, unless you can revive the dead." He says. Your eyes widen. "Y-you killed them all!" You question. "Indeed." He replies, continuing to get closer to you.  
>Before you knew it, you were backed up against a wall. It was the last thing you wanted to do, but you had no other choice. "SETO! SETO WHERE ARE YOU!" You shout at the top of your lungs. "Shut up." The man hisses, finally stepping in front of you. You begin to quiver. He lunges at you, but you manage to avoid him, but you trip over a piece of clothing on the ground and land on your stomach. You instantly try to get up, but the man jumps on you and binds your hands tightly with some rope. You felt helpless and scared. The sun was going down, which is a bad thing. If you were to be kidnapped now, no one will notice because they will all be in bed.<br>The man pulls you up by your hair and you cry in pain. He got sick of your whinging and tied a cloth around your mouth, tightly. By now you were shaking uncontrollably. You try to run, but he stops you just before you got to the door. "Bloody nuisance." He gushes and pulls out a cutlass, and holds it to your throat. "If you don't want to die, then you will come quietly." He says.

Before you knew it, you were laying on the back of a brown horse and galloping away with the thief. The same movements made you sick at first, but then you got drowsy.  
>You kept repeatedly shaking your head to keep yourself awake, but the later in the night it got, the harder it was.. Until eventually you had given in to your sleep.<p>

You were woken up by the horse stopping. You begin to panic again, you look around, as much as your neck would allow at this point, and notice you're in the middle of no where, you saw no houses, no lights except for the moon, and over all, a lot of sand. The thief cackles and gets off the horse. "The boss is gonna love you." He says, leaning down to your face. You felt even more scared. What did he mean by boss?  
>He gets you off the horse, and makes you walk, threatening with his cutlass.<br>You noticed some sort of underground hideout; walking down the stairs, and down a very long corridor, lit by torches alighted with fire hanging from the walls, you walk past what seemed to be a liquor storage and many drunken men snoozing, and brawling. Walking further, you notice a few closed doors, until you finally approach a larger, sturdier looking door. The thief knocks on the door. This must be the 'boss'. You worried that he might be some great big fat guy, or tall and skinny, or covered in scars and had a terrifying look upon him. You hesitated to walk as soon as the thief opened the door, but he grabbed your arm and pulled you in.  
>This room was well lit, with many lanterns scattered around. It looked a lot neater than you expected. When you looked ahead you saw a person standing with his back to you, and facing the wall. He must be deep in thought. You notice the shoulder-length white hair, he had no shirt, and a blue knee-length skirt, held up with a matching blue belt. According to the muscle on his back, he looked young.. Younger than you had first imagined.<br>"Uh, boss? Lookie what I got." The thief says. The 'boss' slightly turned his head to the side before fully turning it around. "What's this?" He asks, fully turning around, looking at you with his purple eyes. You notice a scar below his right eye. It looked like a double 'T'. You look down and close your eyes. Then the thief pushes you firmly so you fall down to your knees, your face was close to hitting the ground. "Pay your respect to the boss." The thief gushes. "Heh, I have brought you the one and only princess Ata. How's that for treasure, eh? Eh?" The thief chuckles. You dared to look up and see the 'boss's reaction. He folds his arms and looks very dissatisfied at the thief. There was a long moment of silence. You look back down to the ground, scared.  
>"Princess Ata, you say?" He finally spoke. You gulp, but don't look back up. You heard his footsteps walk towards you both. You begin to freak out, but try to not breathe loudly.<br>He stands beside you; in front of the thief. "Princess Ata.. Are you sure it's her?" He asks. The thief nods. "Yes yes, I'm positive!" The thief replies. There was another moment of silence.  
>"You idiot." The boss huffs. "Hn?" "Why, would you bring the fucking princess here?" The boss questions, raising his voice. You quiver at his firm tone. "Uhh.. Is there something wrong?" The thief asks, a slight shake in his voice. "You fool! What if the guards followed you! They'll find us and however many of us they don't kill or capture, will be forced to flee. Are you that dumb?" The boss shouts. Then you hear a sword being drawn from it's scabbard. You worried for a minute. "Hey, hey, boss calm down-" "You're not worth living, you stupid fool!" The boss gushes, and then you hear a cry from the thief and a thud on the ground. Your eyes widen in panic, you thought you were next. You hear the boss take a deep breath.<br>You close your eyes to pray for your life. "... Ugh.. Now what to do with you." The boss says. Your eyes snap open. Your heart raced and your breathing became more and more uneven. You hear the sword be put back in it's scabbard and the boss crouches down in front of you, and he puts his hand on your chin and makes you look at him. He looked at you with disgust. "You better not scream, or I'll hurt you." He threatens. You quiver even more. He could definitely see the fear in your eyes. He reached his hands around the back of your head and took off the cloth from your mouth. You took a few quick deep breaths as you could finally breathe clearly now. "Are you really Princess Ata?" He asks. "Y-yes.." You say, then bite your lip, why didn't you lie? Why did you just give away your identity like that? Now he knows it's really you. You look down in regret. He takes a deep breath.  
>"Well in that case I can't let you go." He sighs.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

"Gonna have to lock you in the cellars for now." He says, standing up. A tear leaks from your eye. He stands you up and leads you down even more stairs to the cellars. It's so dark in there, there is only one candle in the center of the corridor of cells. There were many cobwebs in every corner, and some of the bars were rusty. He picks up a ring of keys from a hook beside a cell and flicks through them. "Even the keys are rusting.." He sighs. He opens a cell in front of the candle, and gestures for you to go in. You obey and walk in. He slams the door shut behind you and locks it. You wait until he leaves the corridor and walks away a fair bit before beginning to sulk.

What seemed like days past and you felt like you were dying. No one came to give you food or anything. You were cooped up in the back left corner of the cell. Your hands were still bound and you were curled up, staring feebly at the cold stone floor. Your eyes had adjusted well to the dark.  
>"Still alive down here, love?" You hear a rough female voice call, as she enters the corridor. You don't even flinch. She comes and stands outside your cell. "Got nothin' to say, eh? Heh, it seems Bakura forgot about you." She says. You still don't move. "What's up love? Ain't ya gonna say anythin'?" She asks. "I'm 'bout to get ya out, ya could be a little more thankful." She huffs, turning around to get the keys. Your eyes look up as she tries to unlock the door. It had just hit you that she was getting you out. You 'came back to life' and lifted your head up, feeling slightly excited.<br>"Ey, finally come to eh?" She spoke. "Who.. Who are you?" You ask. "Name's Maya, and you're princess Ata, right?" She asks. You nod and struggle to stand up. "Bloody hell, I swear these keys are all duds." She sighs.  
>"AHA!" She finds the right key and unlocks the door, and walks in. "Geez, you're hands must be numb." She says, noticing the rope. "Y-yeah.. I can't really feel them.." You say. She pulls a knife from her pocket and cuts the rope off. "Th-thanks." You say. "Aw, innit that sweet, little princess is usin' her manners, psh." She chuckles. You looked at her puzzled. "Heh, come on princess, lets go see what Bakura wants with you, eh?" She says. "B-Bakura?" You ask. "Who's that?" "... Don't you remember that dude who brought you down here?" She asks. "His name is Bakura?" You mutter. "Come on princess." She says, pushing your back.<p>

She takes you back to that room where you first met 'Bakura'. Maya opens the door and waltzes right in. "Yo, Bakura, I brought her, so tell me what ya plan is." Maya says. You stood there, still rubbing your red wrists, which you had been doing since leaving the cellars. "Maya.. How many times must I tell you to knock before entering?" Bakura sighs, he was facing the wall, just like last time. Maya rolls her eyes. "You think ya outta feed 'er a bit? After all, ya forgot all 'bout 'er." She says. Bakura turns around and frowns at Maya. "You're getting annoying." He says. Maya pretended to be scared, mocking him. He folded his arms.  
>"Ya can't kick me out that easily, love." Maya says. "Get out." Bakura growls. "Na-ah." She replies, shaking her head. "Get out." Bakura repeats. "No." She huffs. "Don't make me spill your blood." Bakura threatens. "Psh, all talk. Gee some leader you are." Maya sighs. Bakura walks up to her. "Don't make me say it again." Bakura growls. Maya smirks. "Yeah? What're ya gonna do?" She growls back. You notice Bakura's lip twitch. "Don't give me that over confident smirk, Maya, I <em>will<em> hurt you." Bakura warns. "You've never hurt me once in your life." Maya replies. Bakura then suddenly hits Maya in the face, she steps back, holding her face and huffs. "B-Bakura.. What was-" "Get out." Bakura cuts her off. Maya loses her cockiness and leaves without another word. Bakura takes a deep breath and turns to you.  
>"How are you, princess?" He asks. You look away from him. ".. Fine.." You reply. "Don't lie, I know you're hungry, you're tired, exhausted, weak.. Right?" He says, standing in front of you. You close your eyes, and slowly nod. "Right, come with me." He says, grabbing your arm and pulling you along, gently.<p>

He leads you to a room, not too far away from the one you were just in. It looked like a bedroom. It had torn drapes hanging over the twin sized bed, there was a desk with a chair, a bookshelf, and a small arch leading into what looked like a bathroom.  
>"Wait in here, and I'll get some food for you.. Take a rest and freshen up. We'll be leaving at dawn." Bakura says, shutting the door and leaving you in there. You wonder what was with his sudden attitude change, why is he letting you rest in an actual bed all of a sudden? You try not to think too deeply about it. You go to the bookshelf and browse through some of the books.<p>

You had your nose buried in a book when Bakura comes back in with a bowl of fruit, but you didn't notice. "Is that you're idea of resting?" Bakura asks, startling you. You put the book down and sit up straight in the chair. Bakura sits the bowl on the desk and looks at you. "Hm, I'm surprised your guards haven't come out searching for you, I wonder if they really miss you." He says. You look down. "What do you think?" Bakura asks. "Th-they just can't find this place." You reply. "Really? Well, you keep believing that dear." He chuckles and goes to walk out. "Erm.. Please wait." You say. He stop. "Mm?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

"Um.. That girl.. Who was she?" You ask, trying to think of something to say. "... Why do you care?" Bakura asks. You look away. "I was just wondering.." You reply. "Heh, she's just another servant to me. No one important." Bakura says. "Right.." You reply. He leaves.  
>What was that feeling just now? You felt slightly warm inside with him near you.. You were confused at the feeling. You put the book down and grab an apple. The taste of food made you even hungrier.<br>You ended up eating the whole bowl. You still felt a little hungry, but ignored it. You decide to freshen up, so you slip out of your clothing and take a shower. The hot water wasn't very strong, definitely not what you were used to. Then after all that, you get dressed and lay down on the bed, falling asleep rather quickly.

{Bakura's POV}  
>I've given her two hours to herself now. I decide to check and see if she's tried to escape, after all, I didn't lock the door.<br>I open the door and peer in, seeing her sleeping. I walk in and close the door over and walk up to my bed, which she was sleeping in. She looked very peaceful. "Heh, she'll be fun." I chuckle quietly. I turn around and notice she's eaten everything in that bowl, and the shower was wet, so she had just had a shower. I walk out and notice Maya standing there with her arms folded.  
>"What do you want now?" I ask, annoyed. "Why did you hit me!" She questions. "Shh, you'll wake sleeping beauty up." I say, putting my finger to her lips. She brushes my hand away and glares at me. "I don't give a shit about that girl! Besides, we're through!" She snaps. She goes to storm off when I grab her arm. "Aw, so my little fire can't handle one hit?" I ask. She gives me that look of disgust. "I ain't nobody's flame, Bakura. You should know that." She gushes. "Would you mind lowering your voice?" I ask again. "No!" She snaps. I tighten my grip on her wrist. "I know what ya planin', ya going to play around with 'er emotions too, ain't ya?" She accuses. "Heh, what do you mean 'too'?" I ask. "Don't play stupid Bakura, first ya tell me I'm the only thing that matters, and now ya treat me like a piece of shit. I ain't no fool. You've been playin' 'round with me, me emotions, me heart... I'm leavin'." She says, throwing her hand out of my grip. "Fine, do as you want, but if you leave this hideout, I ain't gonna be there." I say. She just storms off. "Poor choice dear." I mutter. I look to my bedroom door. "But yes, playing with their emotions <em>is<em> fun." I chuckle. "I'll make her think I love her, heh, this'll be fun."

{Your POV}  
>You had heard that entire arguement. You didn't know she was Bakura's girlfriend.. And he was just playing her? How sly. Now he was mumbling to himself, but you couldn't hear what he was saying.<br>You get back into the bed and go back to sleep now that all the shouting is over.

You wake up several hours later, it's impossible to tell what time of day it is. You were still in that room, but you heard the shower going. Shivers raced down your spine. Who was having a shower? You hoped it wasn't any of the other thieves, you were okay if it was Bakura.. But, even if it were Bakura, it was still awkward. Then, the water stopped. You gulp and wonder what to do. You lay back down and feign sleeping.  
>You hear the person walk out of the bathroom. "You up yet princess?" It was Bakura. You pretend not to hear him.<br>Then you feel a hand touch your arm, and you also feel drops of water drip on your face. You open your eyes, pretending to wake up, and you stare up at that attractive face of his. You hadn't realised it, he looked so darn hot. He had a towel around his shoulders, and the water from his hair was dripping down on you. You were infatuated with his smile.  
>"Have a good rest, princess?" He asks, not moving. "Y-yeah.. Good enough." You reply. He smiles more. This was odd, he was suddenly acting all friendly toward you, though come to think of it, he hasn't threatened you at all, only warned you about screaming, but that was it. You begin to think, there were other people around every other time you were around him, but now it was just you two, and he seemed happy. You begin to wonder if he liked you... Bakura, moves your arm down, so you're on your back, and he leans closer. Goosebumps vigorously attack your body. Bakura rests his forehead against yours, and he looks into your eyes, and water from his hair drip down into yours. "You know princess, I'm beginning to like you.." Bakura says in a very soft tone. From hearing that, you felt like your heart had skipped a beat. Your lips were screaming 'kiss me' but your mind was saying 'no, this isn't right'. What's he doing to your body? Why is it acting so strangely all of a sudden, you can't actually be in <em>love<em> with a thief. You're a princess! Bakura softly sighs and rubs his nose against yours, making you body act even more strangely. "What a shame.. If only you weren't a princess, I would probably like you even more." Bakura breathed, his warm breath made you feel even more dreamy. Your lips were going wild, they wanted that kiss, the kiss he was teasing you about. Then suddenly he gets off you and ruffles his hair with his towel, attempting to dry it a bit. "Freshen up, princess, we're leaving soon." Bakura says then walks out.  
>You lay on that bed, you felt disappointed. Wait, why were you feeling disappointed? He's a thief! But your body wanted that kiss so badly. It was like he was toying with your mind, teasing you. You sigh and sit up, water rolls down onto your forehead. You wipe it off with your finger and look at it, hanging. Why did you have this urge for a thief?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

You get up and see if the door was unlocked, it was. You take a deep breath and open it. Bakura was waiting for you just outside the door. "That was quick, well, lets go." Bakura gestures.  
>He leads you outside the hideout where there is a horse waiting. "Where're we going?" You ask. "You'll find out." Bakura says, climbing on the horse. He holds his hand out and you accept it, he pulls you up on the horse and you wrap your arms around his well built waist.<br>And so you were off, in the distance the sky was red/orange, the sun was going to rise soon.

By the time the sun had quarter risen, you found yourself at the destination. Bakura jumps off first, and assists you down, after all, the horse was bloody tall. "Where are we?" You ask, looking around. It was like a mini village, only the houses were tents and one wooden building, which read 'Pub'. You were half-confused as to why he brought you here, but you don't question that. "This small place is a smaller hideout of mine, my best minions are here." Bakura explains. "I know you're wondering why I brought you here, well, there's no particular reason, I just wanted to show you." Bakura explains. You question that in your head.  
>You both walk around, and when you get to the biggest tent, surrounded by animal fur and horns, Bakura leads you inside, where there was a man sitting on the ground in front of a crate, writing something. "Oi, Amon, I'm here." Bakura announces. This big buff man looked to the side, revealing some harsh scars on his face. "Ah, my king. What brings you here?" He inquires, his voice was very deep. "Amon, I'd like you to meet princess Ata." Bakura says, gesturing to you. "Hm? Princess Ata? What's she doing here?" Asks this mysterious 'Amon'. "I brought her here, hoping that you'd <em>protect<em> her for a few days." Bakura says. You notice there was something odd about the way he said 'protect'. "Heh, anything for you my king." Amon chuckles, sounding rather scary.  
>"But you are not to enjoy yourself, you are only making sure she doesn't get hurt, alright?" Bakura growls. "Of course, of course, my king." Amon appeased, and with that Bakura nodded and faced you. "I'll be going for a few days.. So I will leave you in Amon's care until I get back." Bakura says. You didn't like the smirk on Amon's face. And so, Bakura left.<br>"Make yourself comfortable, princess. I must finish writing this, then we shall do something." Amon says. You felt very insecure around this guy. You notice the amount of blankets and large pillows in this large tent. You sit on the one closest to you.

"Alright, that takes care of that." Amon says, folding up the piece of paper he was writing on. "Now what should we do.. Hm.. What do princesses normally do for fun?" He asks. "Well..." You lower your head to think. You were stumped, you couldn't remember. "You don't know? Geez, and I thought you rich people had more fun than anyone." Amon chuckles. "What _do_ you do?" Amon asks. "Well, I walk around my village, seeing how everything is, and.. Sometimes go to festivals.." You explain. "Heh, sounds boring. You wanna know what we thieves do for fun?" He asks, and before you could say anything he continues talking; "We go out in search of somethin' fun to do, whether that be getting into brawls, or goin' out and finding valuables worthy enough to steal, or we get drunk and dance around like idiots until we pass out." He chuckles. ".. That's rather.. Disturbing.." You grumble. "Ah, for you yes, but for me, it's just life." Amon says.  
>You sigh, you had to put up with this for a few days? How the heck were you going to manage such a thing?<p>

{Bakura's POV:}  
>While walking back to that horse I see Maya. I sigh and walk up to her. "Oi, what're you up to miss?" I ask. She turns to me. "What the fuck do ya want?" She barks. "I wasn't impressed with you walking out like that." I growl. "And what are ya gonna do 'bout it?" She questions. "Oh, if only you knew. You can't just expect to run away from me and think everything will be fine after that. No, I am the king of thieves, and what are you, my dear? A thief, so technically, I still have control over you." I explain. "Bullshit, I decide on who I follow, and lemme tell ya somethin', it ain't ya." She asserted. Thats when I got angry. I grabbed her upper arm and threw her at the ground. I then grab her wrist and kneel down over her, threatening to break her arm. "Don't think you can speak to me like that and get away with it." I warn. She lay there grunting in pain. "Get off me!" She bawls. "No, I will do as I please." I argue.<p>

{Your POV:}  
>Playing cards... That was the best thing he could think of.. How pathetic. Though, you gotta admit, it's better than certain expected things.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

"Heh, by the way you're playin', you seem to have never played cards before, I mean, not everyone loses 8 consecutive games." Amon chuckles. You fold your arms and huff. "No, I haven't played before. But believe me, I'm getting better! Now watch this, 2 fives and 3 sevens, that's a flush." You declare, showing him your hand. He chuckles. "You mean full house." He corrects you. "Yeah whatever, same thing, I still win!" You cheer. "Ah, I suppose." He admits. He piles up the cards and starts shuffling them again.  
>"So what else is there to do?" You ask, looking around his tent. "Hm, well, considering that I'm starving, I'll go grab some food, you may come if you really want to." Amon says, standing up. "Yeah, it's getting stuffy in here anyway." You reply, accepting his hand to help you up. Then, of course, your legs went numb, and pins and needles attacked your feet. You try and ignore it, making your limp. Amon just chuckled.<p>

Amon takes you out into the street, by now the sun had nearly completely risen.  
>Amon leads you away from the 'hideout' and down to a nearby river, surrounded by few trees and shrubbery. "Stand back princess." He says, drawing a sword of which you didn't know he had until now. You do as he says and he quietly prowls around.<br>The sound of running water soothed your mind, there wasn't a river in your village, but there was one about 10km away from it, but you had never left your village before, as it was 'against the conformity'. The only water you had seen were the fountains in your palace.  
>As much as you wanted to explore these unfamiliar surroundings, you just had to hold yourself back.<br>*Stab* Amon raises his sword, lifting up the head of the creature he killed with it. "What's that?" You ask, not being able to see it clearly. "This would be a really big fat cobra." Amon replies, walking back to you, feeling he had achieved something big. "... And you're gonna eat it just like that?" You question, pointing at the 12-13 foot long lifeless black thing. "Psh, I would if I wanted to die, these guys are poisonous, you gotta get the poison out, then ya cook 'em on a fire." He replies. "Are you sure that's a cobra?" You ask, staring at it. "Yeah, of course." He says, looking at it. "But the ones back home are like a quarter of the size of that.. Well, way smaller anyway." You exclaim. "This is a wild cobra, so it has more access to food n' such, so yeah, of course it's bigger than the ones you got runnin' around that palace of yours." Amon says.  
>"Well, enough staring at it, lets go get it cooked up." Amon says, leading you back to the hideout.<p>

"Hello, what's going on here?" Amon asks as you approach the hide out. You notice three horses and shouting riders headed towards you. Amon draws his sword and positions himself in a fighting stance.  
>"There she is!" You hear one of them shout. Upon a closer view, you realize they are your guards. You felt so happy, you were saved... But a little part of your heart turned cold. Your mind came back to Bakura.<br>As they stop the horses before you, Amon lashes out at them, slashing and clinging swords with them. He looked so vicious. You had to step back, you were fearing that you'd get hit.  
>"My princess, please run!" Commands one of your guards, before Amon slices his throat directly, making him fall off the horse and rolling around tortured by the pain before dying. The horse backs up on it's hind legs and whines, kicking it's front legs in the air. Then it ran off. Amon was winning this fight, it was too plain to see.<p>

"Heh, pathetic. I barely broke a sweat there." Amon pants. Then he faces you. "They've gotten weaker since the last time I fought them, have your guards been lacking the adequate training eh?" He chuckles. "You've fought my guards before?" You ask. "Yeah, when I broke out of prison, that's how I got these scars all over me, I was lucky to get away in one piece." He explains. "But that.. That was pathetic." He comments.  
>You look down and sigh. "Well, they now know you're here, this is gonna be annoying." Amon sighs. "What are you planning on doing?" You ask. "Well obviously we can't stay here." He says. "But what about Bakura?" You ask. Amon looks at you. "He said he was coming back in just a few days.." You mention. "... Indeed. I'll have to get my strongest henchmen out there." He replies, looking around at the deserted-looking hideout. "Henchmen?" You ask. "I'm what you would call the 'chief'." Amon claims. "I'm in charge of this hideout, what I say goes." He adds. "I see.." You reply, looking around. "I'd bet everyone's in the pub. Come on." He gestures.<p>

When you walk inside you were disgusted at the site. That first place in the other hideout with men drinking and sleeping makes it seem peaceful compared to this place. Nearly everyone was brawling, a few people blacked out on the tables snoring, glasses being thrown from one side of the building to the other, and not to mention the ridiculously loud shouting and yelling.  
>Amon slams the door behind you, getting everyone's attention. They all stop what they were doing and face Amon with the most fearful expressions you've ever seen. Also it was dead quiet, almost like a graveyard. "Listen up idiots, I need you all to get your asses out there, and defend this darn hideout. The guards from the pharaoh's palace are here, searching for her." Amon announces, and points at you. You hear a few wolf whistles and cackles as they all looked at you. Of course this made you feel very uncomfortable. "So get your useless butts out there!" Amon commands, and they all scatter around like ants in a disrupted nest. Amon takes you back outside the pub and back to his tent.<br>"I'll be back very shortly, don't even think of trying to escape either." Amon warns before leaving.  
>You sat there and sighed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

You stayed in that tent alone for what seemed like hours. Amon finally came back, his expression seemed to think that you were gone, but he grinned when he saw you still in the exact same spot. "I see you're the smart princess." He comments. You say nothing. "Now don't think you'll be leaving here anytime soon, princess." He warns pointing at you. "I know.." You reply, looking down. There was a part of you that wanted to stay, but you had no idea why.

The day passed by and you had spent it sitting around the tent. Doing absolutely nothing. It was one of the most boring-est days recorded in history.  
>Come that night you were afraid to sleep. You didn't trust Amon. Especially that smirk of his. He wasn't looking at you however, he was writing on a piece of paper again, and that candle wasn't very bright. Which made you more and more uncomfortable.<p>

Hours pass~ You were slowly nodding off to sleep. You tried your hardest to stay awake, but it wasn't going well. "You may as well get some sleep, princess." Amon whispers, startling you. "No point waiting for me to go to sleep, I don't normally sleep at night. At all really." He whispers. You groan in your head.  
>You eventually had to give in to your sleep.<p>

The next morning you wake up and find yourself still in the tent. Amon was gone. You look to make sure your clothes were still on, just in case, they were. You felt relieved. "Where could he have gone?" You mutter to yourself. You stand up and stretch, your back and shoulders cracked, it felt so good. You poke your head outside the door of the tent. There were men running back a forth everywhere, you wonder if you were still in the same place as yesterday. It was freezing outside so you withdraw your head back inside.

"Brought you some breakfast." Amon says, coming in. He was holding a plate of some cooked meat. "Hope you like pork." He says, handing you the plate. The meat was a little blacker than you liked. But you weren't going to complain, in the fear of being hurt, so you just start eating.. With your hands, something you definitely weren't used to. Amon leaves again.

"Come, there's someone here to see you." Amon says, opening the tent door. You stand up and follow him outside. It was still very cold outside. It may as well just snow. In your shawl you were freezing.  
>You look around for this 'visitor'. You almost shocked to see what stood before you. There seemed to be thousands of people on horses all standing around. There was one horse at the front of them all. You saw the person on it has a large red coat and had lots of very expensive jewellery on too. You watch as that person dismounts their horse. He walks up to you. "Nice to see you're okay." He says. You recognised that voice straight away, you look up to his face, Bakura. He is smiling at you. "Are you ready to go?" He asks. "Where to?" You ask, feeling very happy to see him again. It felt like an eternity passed since you last saw him. "Why, to the palace of course!" He exclaims. "Y..You're going to take me home?" You question. "Yeah, I figure you must be getting homesick by now, right?" He says. You give him a mysterious look. "What?" He asks. "You're seriously taking me home?" You repeat. "Yes, but things will be different when we get there." He says. "... In what way?" You ask. "Well, I suppose you'll have to find out, wont you?" He chuckles.<br>Bakura gets back on the horse and helps you up. You wrap your arms around his waist again. He felt warm so you pressed your body against his in an attempt to warm up a bit. You heard him chuckle to himself, but ignored it.  
>"Lets be off men!" Bakura shouts, horses whined and men cheered as they all rode off, Bakura following behind. "Why are they all coming?" You ask. "That's just something to find out." He replies. You suspected something bad, <em>this<em> many thieves going to the palace? You sensed a fight.

Night came. You had all stopped for the night. Bakura helps you off the horse and he gets a fire going. "How long will it take to get back?" You ask. "We should get there about tomorrow night." Bakura answers. You nod. "You look rather tired." Bakura points out. "Yeah.. I am a little." You yawn. "It's alright, you can sleep if you want, nothing's going to happen." Bakura says in a soft voice. It comforted you. His voice made you feel secure. You nod at him and lay down on the dirt to sleep. "... Hey princess, why don't you come over here." Bakura says, patting the ground next to him. You questioned his intentions in your head, but decided to sit next to him. He laid down and gestured for you to lay on his chest. Your heart raced. You felt happy about it too. You do so without hesitation. He was so firm, and warm. He put his arm around your shoulders, and you not long after fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

You wake up the next morning still in his arms. He was still asleep. He was so comforting.  
>You lay there, intention of moving. You wished it could stay like this forever. But unfortunately he woke up and so you had to get off him. "Ah, morning already. We might as well keep moving." Bakura yawns.<p>

So after breakfast you all continued riding towards the palace.

Eventually nightfall hit, and you were almost there. "There it is princess, your home." Bakura says. He rides ahead of all the other thieves so he was leading them. "Onward!" He calls.  
>The few guards guarding the village were taken out in just a matter of seconds. 'It's an invasion..' you thought. As you all pass through the gates the thieves took off in several directions, about a third of them followed Bakura to the palace. 'Atem..'<br>The half-asleep guards at the gates of the palace snapped awake and begun their fighting stance. Theives ran ahead of you and almost effortlessly slaughtered them all. You begin to think that maybe your guards are poorly trained. It's no wonder that first thief managed to get in.  
>"Hold on tight, princess." Bakura says, whipping the reins. You do so. Bakura makes the horse jump over the fence just past the main gates and you all headed saw many guards coming out of no where and attacking, the ones inside deemed to be stronger than the ones outside. They proved to be a bit of a challenge to the thieves, but because you were on horses, you has the advantage.<br>"Well well well, two thrones waiting for us. Nice." Bakura commented. You look up to see both you and Atem's thrones empty. 'Atem.. Where are you?' You thought. Bakura rides up to the thrones and allows you to get off, before getting off himself. He slaps the horse, making it bolt away.  
>Bakura draws his sword, you persumed to fight, but he stood there in front of you, as if to be protecting you. You watch the battle go on.<br>"What' this racket?" Shouts a familiar voice. You look up and see Seto standing on the balcony above. "Heh, he took his time." Bakura chuckles to himself. "Thieves? How the hell-Argh!" Seto runs down the stairs and pulls out his millennium rod, readying to attack. It wasn't until after killing two or three thieves that he notices you standing behind Bakura. "Princess Ata!" He exclaims. "Prepare yourself, princess." Bakura mutters. "For what?" You ask. You've never seen Seto run so fast before. He ran and went to strike Bakura but then suddenly Bakura turned and grabbed your arm and held you firmly in front of him and he put the sword to your throat. You paniced at this sudden movement. Seto froze in despair.  
>"If you take one step closer, the princess dies." Bakura growls. You felt very scared now. You thought he was really going to kill you. "And while you're at it, hand over the millennium rod." Bakura demands. Seto hesitated.<br>Bakura pulls the sword closer to your neck, forciing you to lift your head. He gasped and felt useless. "What's the matter? Value the item over your beloved princess' life?" Bakura asks in a threatening tone. Seto looked at you, with a look of wondering what to do. You say nothing. You felt like you were between sides.  
>Seto slowly held out the rod. Bakura presses his lips against your ear, Seto got pissed at this. "Will you do the honor princess?" Bakura softly whispered in your ear. Bakura lowers the sword to let you move slightly, but his other arm around your waist didn't budge, it maintained it's firm grip. You reach out and grab the rod from Seto's hand. "Very good." Bakura murmurs.<p>

{Bakura's POV:}  
>This plan is working better than I thought. They practically become helpless puppies when the princess is hostage. Obtaining the other six items shouldn't be too hard, especially if they're as bad as Seto, who is supposed to be the strongest of them all. Heh, pathetic.<br>"Now I'll be requesting the other six items, then I shall leave her alone." I say. Seto frowns at me.

{Your POV:}  
>"Come Forth, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" You hear someone call. You look up and see a very pissed off Atem. You felt Bakura flinch for a second. This would be your chance to turn around and stab him with the rod.. But you just couldn't do it.<br>The roof caved in as the Egyptian God came rampaging through it. "Now atta-" "NO MY PHARAOH! PRINCESS ATA! YOU'LL HURT HER!" Seto bellows at the top of his lungs. Atem gasped and looked closer, to see you in this stranger's grip. He became more pissed and frustrated.  
>"Even your brother is helpless." Bakura whispers into your ear, and nibbles it for a second. For some reason that actually felt good. You wanted him to do it again.<br>You look up at the furious Egyptian God. It breathed heavily over you all. You never would have imagined your brother was 'the chosen king'. Even Seto was shocked. "What do you plan on doing, pharaoh?" Bakura calls with a slight chuckling in his voice. "You let her go!" Atem commands. "... Is that the best you can do?" Bakura calls back. "Slifer attack!" Atem commands. You gasp, if Slifer attacks, it could kill you all. Bakura drops his sword and picks you up, bridal style, and he begins running. The amount off dust raised by the collapsed ceiling covered the area, making Bakura's retreat easier.  
>Slifer attacked, Bakura managed to get out just in time. You think about it, if Bakura hadn't of saved you, you would've been hit just now. Bakura carries you over the dead bodies of both your guards and the thieves and outside the palace. It was now that he was regretting sending the horse off. Seto saw you both however.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

"I wont let you get away fiend!" Seto shouts. Bakura didn't listen, he was just focusing on getting the hell out of there. Looking up at the thief's face, you begin to wonder why he saved you. If he really did take you hostage, why didn't he let you die? What was the reason for all this?  
>Ahead were some of his thieves standing around on their horses. "Get off!" Bakura shouted as he approached them. They all stupidly dismounted their horses and Bakura climbed up on one with you still in his arms. He kicked the horse to get it to run as he couldn't move the reins with you still in his arms.<br>The horse bolted as Slifer flew up through the hole it created upon entering the palace and it searched around for you both. By now you were coming to the gates of the palace. The horse jumps over the fence and bolts through the gates which the guards were trying so hard to close.

You were almost out of the village when Slifer spotted you. It roared and dashed toward you. Bakura winced at it, and kicked the horse again, shouting at it to go faster.  
>You heard horses running after you. "Don't let him get away!" Seto orders. "Hmph, that was fast." Bakura commented, looking back. "Bakura.. We can't outrun Slifer." You mutter. "... I know we can't, Ata." Bakura replies, looking at you. That soft tone, and his soft expression made you wonder. And he just called you by your name, what was with that? "But I ain't giving up." Bakura says, looking ahead.<br>"We can outrun the guards, that's a fact." Bakura chuckles. You look up at the sky, at Slifer who was gaining on you, fast. 'What will happen if it catches us?' You thought.  
>"Perfect." Bakura says. You look ahead and see a small crevice, though big enough for you both to hide in. Bakura looks at the millennium rod in your hands. "I'm glad you still have hold of that." Bakura says, taking it from you. "Prepare to jump off." Bakura says, turning around. He points the rod at them and sends off a blinding flash of light, disrupting their sight. "Now." Bakura says, grabbing you tightly, then jumps off the horse. He makes sure he hits the ground rather than you, the horse kept running as though nothing happened, and Bakura set an Illusion that you and him were still on the horse.<p>

You landed in the crevice, and Bakura put his hand over your mouth while the guards jumped over it.

Once they passed by you thought you were safe until Slifer found you out. It smashed through the crevice to fit it's head through. You push away from Bakura and kneel in front of the mighty Egyptian God's face. "Slifer, as sister of the chosen Pharaoh, thy dismiss thou." You say. Slifer breathed out while it examined you.  
>It then pulled it's head out from the crevice and it faded into dust. You could hear shouts and yelling from the guards who were still chasing the horse. Bakura chuckled. You turn around and see him laying there grinning at you. "That was quite the performance." He compliments. You smile. Bakura sits up and kneels in front of you. He then puts one of his hands on the back of your head and the other around your waist. He put his forehead against yours and chuckled again. "You've proved to be quite useful." He mutters. You stared into those purple eyes, they infatuated you.<br>He gave you a kiss on the tip of your nose and stood up. Once again, you were left disappointed. You hated him now, teasing you like that, who does he think he is. You wanted a proper kiss, just one. "Lets get going." He says. You stood up and ran after him. It wasn't easy being barefooted on a rocky terrain, good for Bakura, he actually has shoes on -.-  
>"Bakura! Slow down!" You call. "Hn?" He stops and turns around, when he noticed you had no shoes he chuckled. He picked you up again bridal style and he continued running.<p>

"It's just you and me now." Bakura says as you both get quite a far distance away. Hearing those exact words made you smile. Bakura put you down so you could walk. The sandy terrain was relaxing, the light sand between your toes eased your feet a lot. "Where will we go now?" You ask. "We'll have to find my second hideout." Bakura says. "Is that the one with Amon?" You ask. "Uh-huh." Bakura replies. "But.. What happened to the other one?" You ask. "Your pesky guards found it out, so it's been trashed. Including myself, and all those other thieves were the only ones to escape." Bakura explains. "But there were so many of them, was that nearly all of them?" You ask. Bakura chuckles. "No, that was only a quater of 'em." Bakura says. You gasp. There were like thousands of those thieves, and if that's only a quater of what were actually in that hideout, then that hideout must've been WAAAY bigger than you thought.  
>"Whenever those guards leave we'll go back there." Bakura says. You nod. "If.. It's still there." Bakura sighs. "I've got an idea!" You exclaim. He looks at you and waits for you to continue. "What if we get another small army, and you take <em>me <em>there. After all, I do have control over them." You suggest. "That's a good idea, but I can see a few errors with that." Bakura says. "Like what?" You ask. "Well, think about it, if I take you there, and you tell them to leave, who do you think they're gonna report to?" Bakura asks. You sigh. "However.. I do have a way that it could work." Bakura mentions. You face him. "Let me hear it then." You say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

Bakura takes you to the first hideout, he waits outside with the many other thieves that followed. They wait outside for an ambush. You, alone, go down the stairs, seeing the familiar torches, still alight. You heard talking and headed to it. It just so happened to be some of your guards, they were lounging about in that pub area. You stood there and folded your arms. They didn't notice you until you cleared your throat. "P-princess! You're alive!" One of them happily exclaims. The others all gasp and run to your side. "What in the world are you all doing here?" You question. They back off. "Get your pathetic but outside! Our palace has been attacked for crying out loud and you're all lazing around here of all places!" You gush. They all nod and bow to you. "Now all of you, go and get anyone else who is here and leave!" You command. They do so.  
>There were more than you expected. "You're all pathetic, now get out there!" You order, pointing to the exit. They rush past you with no intention of talking back. One of them stops to ask you something; "Are you coming princess?" He asks. "Yes, now move it!" You shout, frightening him, and he runs off. You sigh. You had basically just ordered them to die. You stood there for a minute, then you heard the yells and cries of the men outside fighting. You decide to just wait where you were.<p>

What seemed to be like days pass (only about ten minutes) you hear footsteps coming down the stairs and laughing people. You look to see Bakura walking triumphantly down the corridor, leading many others. He sees you and smiles. He comes up very close to you and grins. "Aren't you the most clever princess." Bakura says. You felt happy to hear his praising. He suddenly picks you up bridal style and carries you down the corridor, to a familiar room.  
>He kicks the door closed and plops you on the bed. He then goes back and locks the door. Your heart began to race. He kicks his shoes off and goes into the bathroom, you hear the taps running for a second and he walks back out with a dripping wet face. He takes his coat off and hangs it on a small brick that was sticking out. You sit up on the bed while he faces you and grins. "I must admit, I loved the part when you stopped an actual Egyptian God." Bakura mentions, slowly making his way to the bed. Your heart raced even more. A smile came across your face and his grin widened at that. He crawled onto the bed and gently pushed you down so he was on top of you.<p>

**~~LEMON WARNING, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!~~ **

Goosebumps attacked your body as he brushed his fingers on your shoulders. He leaned his head down and started kissing down your neck. You moan as he found your sensitive spot, he kisses it again and again, making you moan louder and louder each time. Then he began sucking at the skin, the tiny ounce of pain disappeared after a second or so, and your back arched in pleasure. Bakura released his lips from your neck and started kissing his way down lower to your chest. He lifts his head and rubs the strap line of your shawl, before reaching under your back to undo it. Your shawl loosed greatly, making you feel a little exposed. Bakura pulled your shawl down to your ankles, which you then kick off. You were now just wearing your black bra and matching underwear. Bakura's grin widened further at the sight. Right now, you were dying for a kiss. Your lips hung open waiting for it, but it never came. Disappointed, you open your eyes and feel him undoing your bra with ease. He ripped it straight off you and you blush. He grasped them both in his hands and started squeezing and moving them around, firmly. Your back arched even more, this firmness seemed to arouse you greatly. You moan rather loudly in pleasure, even though it hurt, it still felt amazing.  
>He then brushed his hands down your sides and down to your underwear, rubbing the line. You felt your legs slightly widen on their own. Bakura smirks at this and pull your underwear off. He then slowly rubs that area. You blush again. He chuckles and widens your legs completely. He rubs it more.<br>Then finally what seemed to be a lifetime later, Bakura stopped. You blush again. He then slides his skirt off, revealing his true hidden weapon. He rubbed it for a second before positioning it at your entrance. "Ready?" He asks. You bite your lip and nod. He comes straight inside you, making you cry out in pain. He stayed still until you got used to it, then he started going back and forth slowly. The fist few times were incredibly painful but then it turned pleasurable. "Faster.." You moan, grasping his the sheets on the bed. He was waiting to hear that. He went in and out, faster and faster, harder and harder. You enjoyed this so much, words couldn't begin to describe the pleasure you were having right now. You heard Bakura grunt. And you felt it coming too.  
>You both grunt as it happened and Bakura came out and laid beside you, panting. You stare into his infatuating eyes. You don't remember much else, except for falling asleep soon after.<p>

**~~ END LEMON, YOU CAN KEEP READING NOW ~~**

You woke up in his arms the next morning. Your shawl wasn't going to last much longer, you could tell. But it had to get through today.  
>You sigh. "Don't worry, I can find some suiting clothes for you." Bakura says. You smile and cuddle up to him.<p>

Bakura took you to a massive store room where you found heaps of expensive-looking clothes and jewellery. You pick out a nice royal blue robe. You stood there awkwardly wanting Bakura to at least turn around while you got changed, but he showed no intention of doing so. As awkward as ever, you got changed in front of him, which he obviously enjoyed.  
>"Stunning." Bakura commented.<p>

He took you outside for some fresh air.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
><strong>

"Bakura, Atem's not going to stop coming after me.." You mention. "No, he's not. But he will if he's dead." Bakura chuckles. Hearing that made you feel uncomfortable. He laughed and looked at your straight face and stopped. "It was a joke.." He says. ".. I know.. It just wasn't that funny." You say.  
>"So what are we going to do?" You ask. "Well now that I know he can summon those bloody Egyptian Gods, things aren't going to be as easy as I thought." He mentions. "But if I can be rid of them, wouldn't that be handy?" You suggest. "Indeed, but I still need the rest of the Millennium Items." He says. "Whatever for?" You ask, knowing of their combined prowess."So I can be rid of the pharoah once and for all!" He replies, almost in an announcement. ".." "Well whose side are you on?" He asks. "Y-yours?" You reply. "Then you shouldn't be worrying about your brother then." He says.<p>

Bakura arranged to train you up a bit, so you could at least defend yourself if you got in a pinch. He trained you for several days, maybe even a week, and now you were a butt-kicking princess D  
>"Come, Ata, are you ready?" Bakura asks. "Yes Bakura, I am." You reply. "Wait, one more thing." Bakura stops you from walking. "..What is i-" you were silenced by a pair of lips against yours. You couldn't believe it, it was the thing your were craving since the beginning. You effortlessly throw your arms around his neck as he lifts you up.<br>He explores your mouth with his tongue, throuroughly enjoying it.  
>You had to break the kiss as you were running out of air. "Bakura.." You mutter. He smiles."Let us be off." He says.<p>

After infiltrating the palace, you and Bakura caused a riot, you managed to obtain all 7 Millennium items, and defeat Atem.. If you know what I mean.  
>Now the palace was yours. "This is going to be a big change, eh?" Bakura says, looking around at the main room in the palace. "Hn. Nothing new for me." You chuckle.<p>

Months passed and you and Bakura ruled over the kingdom for the rest of your days.

The End :)


End file.
